


Forgotten

by MidnightFragments



Series: Tenipuri Ficlets [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments
Summary: Minami has stopped counting the beeps a long time ago, somewhere between the fifth and the sixth hours, he thinks. Instead, he counts the leaves on the tree just outside the window.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of the Jimmies week in the Tenipuri Shipping Weeks challenge. Prompt was "Forgotten".

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Minami has stopped counting the beeps a long time ago, somewhere between the fifth and the sixth hours, he thinks. Instead, he counts the leaves on the tree just outside the window.

_Nine-hundred forty-six. Nine hundred forty-seven. Nine hundred forty-eight. Nine-hundred forty-ni—"_

The door opened, putting a halt to his counting. He looks away from the window to see Masami's mother standing by the door.

"Hey," she tells him before stepping inside, sliding the door back closed and making her way to stand behind him. There's only one chair in the room and he's sitting in it. He is making a move to get up, but she waves him to stop. "Still no change?" she asks.

Of course not. If there was, he would have let her know. She is trying to fill the silence with talking, he knows, though, so he answers anyway. "Nothing."

"He will be okay," she says, taking a step towards the bed and taking Masami's hand in hers. "He is such a good boy, he will be okay."

Minami nods. "Yeah," he agrees, but his voice his choked and his throat hurts as he holds back the tears.

Another hour pass, then two. Minami has ignored Masami's Mother reassurance that she was fine standing and wandered off to find an extra chair. Now they are both sitting, throwing a comment in the air every now and then.

Another hour. Minami is counting the beeps again. They are never-ending, and it's frustrating.

His mind drifts off, his eyelids become heavy as he slowly falls asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

He is woken by Masami's Mother. "Minami-kun, wake up. Masami is awake."

It takes a few moments for his mind to make something of her words, then he jolts up in his chair. "Masami?" he asks no one in particular.

Masami lies in the same position he had for the last who-knows-how-many-hours, but his eyes are opened and examining his surroundings. He seems to be panicked until his mother grasps his hand and draws his attention to her familiar face.

"Everything is okay, Masami. Mother is here," she reassures him quietly.

He keeps staring at her for a while, and then, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital," she answers. "You had a car accident, do you remember?"

"Car accident…?" he sounds more as if testing the words on his tongue than asking a question. "I don't remember."

She nods. The doctor approaches the bed and takes over the questioning. "I'm Dr. Hayashi, boy. Could you tell me your name?"

"Higashikata Masami."

"And your birthday?"

"September 10th."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"A younger sister."

His mother nods her approval with every answer, and the relief that washes over her face reflects the one in Minami's own. A blow to the head, they said. A possible memory loss. But everything is okay. Masami is fine.

"Good," the doctor says. "And what about the date, what day is it today?"

Here, Masami has to stop and think. "I'm… not sure."

Dr. Hayashi nods calmly. "Could you tell me what month we're in? What year?"

Masami closes his eyes. "October," he answers after a while. "2012."

Minami feels the blood drains from his face. Five years. Masami has lost five years.

He's met Minami during those five years. He's fell in love with him. He proposed to him. They were going to get married. It's lost.

Masami seems to finally notice his presence in the room after Minami chokes on air and falls back into the chair he's got off of minutes earlier. His expression doesn't show any recognition, his dark green irises staring blankly at him.

Minami's right hand flies to the ring on his left ring-finger.

He doesn't say anything.

He is used to people forgetting who he is, already expects it. It happens a lot, and he knows his personality is not a very memorable one. But Masami had _noticed_ him from the very first moment, had made him feel like he was not being overlooked by everyone in his life.

Gone.

It's gone.

Faded away.

He's forgotten. Like always.

Forgotten.

Forgotten.

 _Gone_.


End file.
